Pregnancy Woes
by Animorphia
Summary: Toushiro felt that his wife became awfully demanding after she's pregnant and he thought that he was supposed to the boss in house but oh god he was wrong. A little cute one shot for you! Hope you like it


**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! Happy Mother's Day~ Here's a one-shot for celebrating Mother's Day and a shout out to all mothers that we are forever grateful and thankful for your dedication~ I love you mom! Please R &R and I hope you like it~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have anymore honey and caramel chocolate ice cream?!" He bellowed. The cashier cowered behind the counter and muttered a billion of apologies to the enraged man.

"I-I-I'm very sorry sir. T-The flavour is the least favourite in our shop and we only r-restock it until we finish our current stock." The cashier stuttered and sweated profusely when he met the man's deadly glare.

"And it just so happened, that today the stock was finished." He stated. The cashier nodded in fright, afraid to talk that will only make the man more enrage.

"Just my luck..." The man scowled deeply before he left the cashier in peace. The man entered his car and bang his head onto the steering wheel in defeat. Why must he face such consequences? He asked himself. Oh, right. It's half his fault that Momo's pregnant.

He sighed loudly as his hands ruffled his snowy white hair in frustration. Might as well find another ice cream parlor or else he'll be sleeping on the couch for a month again. He did not want to repeat his mistake. Last time was he forgot to buy her favourite white chocolate. And he stupidly argued with his wife that led him with nights cramping on the three person couch in the living room. He was sore all over his body when he woke up. And what's worse was that he need to buy her favorite chocolate ice cream, a tea set she loves when they were out shopping for baby clothes, a bunch of red rose with an apology card and took her to an expensive Italian restaurant that she chose just so she can forgive him. It's pure torture and he could feel his wallet got thinner within that month.

Searching through his phone to find another 24hrs ice cream parlor, he finally found one that was opened a few miles away from him. He drove his car through the nearly empty streets in the middle of the night. He'd already gone through the whole city's 24/7 convenient stores and ice cream parlors, much to his dismay he haven't got the thing he wants. Now it's his last chance. If he didn't get it then lord help him, he's probably going to prepare his own funeral. A wife's anger is terrifying, but a pregnant wife's rage is deadly.

Breaking out of his chain of thoughts, his phone rang and quickly picked up when he saw it's his wife.

"Momo?"

"Oh, Toushiro! Umm... I know it's late but can you buy some ramen for me? I'm hungry," She said sheepishly,

"Sure. Did you want the original or something else to add on?" He asked specifically for details just in case.

"Just add on some cha siu and eggs please," He noted,

"Alright, anything else?"

"Nope. And thank you!"

"Hn."

"I'll wait for you to come home so be quick because I'm starving! Bye bye!" She chirped happily and ended the call.

He sighed tiredly and continued his journey to collect the things she ordered. Whoever said that a woman absolutely glowed when they were with child was not a married man. Because Momo isn't letting him had an easy time and she's awfully demanding.

After finally bought the ice cream and ramen, he quickly drove back home to his wife. Opening the door to their two stories house, he found Momo curled up on the couch asleep with a half opened baby book in her hands. She must've been tired waiting for him. Putting the ice cream into the refrigerator and placed the hot steamy ramen on the table, he went to her side. Slowly and gently, he pried the book from her grasp and placed it on the coffee table. He brushed away her bangs that fallen onto her face as he watched her soft breathing coordinated with her chest that heaved up and down. He then glanced down at her now huge swollen belly. She's in her seventh month pregnancy with their first child. She had wide smile on her face when she announced her pregnancy and the fact that she was bearing his child made him oddly proud. She's going to be a great mother, he mused. The way she handled the children as a pre-school teacher, he was sure of it. Because she just simply adores kids and the kids loves her.

He placed a hand on the bump and caresses it while she stirred up. Her eyes fluttered opened and glanced at him with a soft smile on her face after they felt the baby kicked, much to his surprise.

"I'm home,"

"I'm glad you're back," He kissed chastely on her lips. She put her hands on his and felt another kick from the baby. They smiled gently as she hummed a soft lullaby for their baby.

"I bought your ramen. The honey and caramel chocolate ice-cream you wanted I put it in the fridge. The ramen is still warm. I'll go get it for you, wait here." He brought the ramen to her with a pair of chopsticks that she smiled gratefully,

"Thank you, Toushiro."

"Your welcome."

Toushiro made himself a cup of hot milk to drink while she enjoyed her ramen. After she finished, he gave her a cup of water whilst cleaning up the tableware and carried her upstairs to their bedroom despite her protest. She decided to left the ice cream for tomorrow. Snuggled up to her husband after he changed out of his clothes to his pajamas and wrapped the quilt covers over them. His arms were wounded protectively around her even though her swollen belly was in the way. She glanced up to him and stroked his cheek affectionately when she saw the bags under his eyes.

"I'm sorry for giving you so much trouble, Toushiro..."

"You had to carry a life inside of you, I think it's fair that I had to do something,"

"Still, I can't help but feel guilty,"

"There's nothing to be guilty about. So don't think too much,"

"Thank you."

"Hn,"

For a man who didn't want kids before Toushiro was rather excited. He didn't know what to feel at first, but reality hit him like a truck that he's going to be a father. He's going to be a father and Momo is going to be a mother. The wide smile graced his face scream happiness after she told him as he spun her around giddily, Momo was sure that he was clearly ecstatic. Her eyes welled up with tears as it rolled down her face soaking the pillow, he brushed it away and wondered,

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just being emotional that's all," She sniffed,

"Hormones?" She nodded,

"Then get some sleep, you tired yourself for staying up this late," He ushered,

"I wanted to wait for you, you know"

"Next time don't. You and the baby need rest, I can't afford you to get sick and stress. It'll effect both of your health and I do not want that to happen," He chided,

"But..."

"No." She pouted,

"Alright, meanie."

"Hn."

Closing his tired eyes, Toushiro was about to drift off before Momo nudged his arm, "Toushiro, can I ask you a question?"

"You already ask one," He said without thinking earning a painful pinch on his arm. He yelped in pain and exclaimed,

"What was that for? I'm just saying,"

"Don't be a smart ass with me or else you're sleeping on the couch," She threatened,

"But the couch is hard to sleep,"

"You can always get a sleeping bag to sleep on the floor,"

He grumbled, "Fine. What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Seriously? You're asking me this? There's a million things to ask and you chose this?" He raised his brows,

"Toushiro..." She seethed and gave him a warning glance, that he simply shrugged off.

"Of course I love you. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't," He said firmly,

"Really?"

He sighed softly, "Yes, and if I were lying I'll be struck by lightning now,"

"I love you too,"

"Good, now this's settled. Sleep." He deadpanned.

"But I got another question," He groaned inwardly, seriously this woman will be the death of him.

"Ask away," He said tiredly,

"Will I be a good mother? I'm a little scared of being a mother for the first time... I mean..." She fiddle her fingers nervously. He noticed her insecurities as he placed his lips on hers, cutting her off,

"Momo, you will be the greatest mother in the world, I'm sure of it," He reassured her.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Because you're the only woman who can be the perfect mother of my children," He smirked proudly and kissed her lips lightly,

"You and your witty remarks," She snorted but smiled softly at his gesture.

"But I'm always right,"

"Yes you are,"

"We'll be awesome parents," She giggled softly and leaned closely to him.

"The most coldest, fiercest and strictest lawyer on court being a father, imagine that," She teased,

"Can't help it when the mother of my child had such charm on me to make the impossible into possible," He remarked. She laughed softly whilst he smiled warmly, watching her relaxed and free from her insecurities.

"Thank you, Shiro-Chan. You're the best husband a woman could ever ask for,"

"Hn. Just so you go emotional again, remember that you're the only woman I love and the one who can fit the role of the mother for my children. Got it?" She nodded slowly with her eyes filled with endearment as he placed a kiss on her forehead lovingly.

"Let's get some sleep before you got more ridiculous things to ask."

"It's not ridiculous, I'm being serious," She stubbornly said,

"It's two in the morning already. Just close your eyes and sleep, Bed-wetter. "

She hummed in reply and complied to his wish as they drifted to sleep peacefully. Before he succumbed to deep slumber, Toushiro prayed that his wife won't be having another craving in the wee hours.


End file.
